Ghost Rider almost gets Braces
by TheWarriorOfTime91
Summary: My second story. what if johnny blaze had to get braces? Note MGS and GR Crossover kinda. I have no idea where im going with it so bear with me lol
1. The begining

Some of the credit goes to Black Scepter for posting a ghost rider story and making me think of this idea

**Some of the credit goes to Black Scepter for posting a ghost rider story and making me think of this idea. Also all you mgs fans out their, I hope this story doesn't make u angry. Note this takes place before MGS4 comes out in another parallel dimension P.s I'm a MGS fan too**

Ghost Rider almost gets Braces

By TheMaster 91

Johnny Blaze was quietly sitting in the orthodontist's office for his monthly appointment. He was sitting casually on the couch reading a motorcycle magazine and eating jelly beans. Johnny saw a women walking towards him. He put the magazine down. "Mr. Blaze please come with me," she said.

"Sure," Johnny replied.

Johnny got up and walked in when he looked sideways and saw someone vaguely familiar. The man turned around, he was Japanese as far as he could see.

"Johnny!!" The man yelled with excitement." How you been??" Johnny stared at him blankly and thought, 'I know I've seen this guy before'.

"It's me Hideo Kojima, remember??" He questioned. "Oh yeah!! My old friend, how's Metal Gear solid 4 coming??" Johnny questioned.

"Ok I guess, but we ran out of money for it, so everyone's becoming part-time Orthodontist's to get more money." Hideo stated.

"So you're my Orthodontist for today right??" Johnny said.

"Yeah," Hideo replied," So Johnny if you could sit down in this chair please??"

"Yeah"

Johnny sat down in the chair as it slowly went backwards. "Ok Johnny, now if you could open your mouth"

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Johnny said as he opened his mouth. "Johnny, I'm sorry to tell you this but we looked at the impressions of your teeth and we saw that you need braces," Hideo stated sadly," but before we can give you braces we need to get this stuff out of your gums."

Hideo Kojima took out a hook on a stick (the things that are used to clean out gums) and started to clean. But that's when Hideo made a mistake…. He accidentally poked Johnny's gums and they started bleeding!!

"Ow!!" Johnny screamed as he sat up," That hurt!!"

"Johnny are you alright??" Hideo questioned.

"Yeah," said a Demonic voice," But I would be worrying about yourself!!"

Johnny had turned into Ghost Rider

"OH SHIT!!", Hideo yelled loudly. Hideo's yell was so loud that it alerted everyone else and they turned on the sprinklers. Ghost Rider, Ignoring all the screaming, walked towards Hideo, who was on the ground, picked him up and said," Look into my eyes… Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent… feel their pain!!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

After 10 seconds or so Hideo Kojima was on the floor with his eyes all rocky like charcoal. Ghost rider called his bike once he got outside and rode off, flipping them of as he went…..

**R&R please!! And if you do I might make a sequal.**


	2. The news report

**Ok now the first chapter is done. Now it's gonna get pretty serious. Just letting you know**

Chapter 2

By the Master91

Johnny had been riding for hours. Johnny had been riding since 4:00 when he was Ghost Rider… now it was 7…. Right? He hoped that the cops weren't still following him. Johnny looked at his gas tank. He didn't have very much left and he was getting pretty tired.

Up ahead Johnny saw a gas station and an inn. The swing inn gas station it was called. He slowed his bike down and stopped. He filled up on gas and paid for a room at the inn. The manager of the hotel was watching TV on channel 4. The news was on….. Great.

"So now to our main story,"said one of the news reporters," This morning professional Stunt rider Johnny Blaze brutally murdered the maker of Metal Gear Solid, Hideo Kojima. Police arrived at the scene 10 minutes after the murder was committed. His eyes were rocky like charcoal. Police can only assume that blaze used a blow torch to burn his eyes. His eyes then set the fire on his brain thus killing Kojima. Here is a picture of Johnny Blaze. He is currently on the run from police. If he is seen please call 911 and run away"

"Hey you look a lot like that Blaze guy," The Hotel Manager said.

"Who?" Johnny Questioned.

"Never mind,"

Johnny went to his room and laid down on his bed. He was really tiered now. Johnny closed his eyes and slept. Meanwhile in the entrance to the hotel…..

"911 what's your emergency?" stated the cop

"It's him I found Blaze"

**Omg omg omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So it turns out the hotel manger knew that Johnny was Johnny all along. So what will happen next? Will the cops come and capture Johnny? Or will he make it out before they come? Review please**


	3. The cops show

**Srry for not uploading another part in awhile ive been busy with school and all of that good stuff so anyways enjoy!**

**Sean**

Ghost rider almost gets braces chapter 3

Johnny woke up to the sound of sirens. He could only assume that the cops had found him here. He didn't have much time.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the hotel

"Where is he? What room?" asked the officer

"Room 307 and you'll need this it's a spare key, and make sure your quiet he's sleeping," the manager threw the keys to him and the cop nodded and took off towards the room. He quietly went up the stairs whistling the tune of YMCA (completely random XD) as he went.

Back in the hotel room

Johnny heard the cops quiet footsteps and had to react quickly


	4. Johnnys escape

**Hey guys sorry I haven't made a new part in awhile I've been busy with life school and friends so yeah here's the next part for G.R.A.G.B hope you enjoy it! And make sure to go and check out my first Sorkai fanfic and tell me how it is =D anyways thanks for waiting here it is NOTE I was listening to jazz/love songs while I was writing this so yeah XD**

Johnny woke with a start. There was a knock on his door "_Crap! The cops found me! I need to get out of here!"_

Johnny grabbed his keys, chain and unloaded shotgun and snuck out of the window. After he jumped out of the window Johnny heard gunfire. He had to get out of there now. But where would he go? He thought maybe Roxanne's. But would she take him in after what he's done? He didn't know... but he had to see

"HEY YOU, GET BACK HERE!" Johnny heard the cop shout

"SCREW YOU!" He shouted back. He turned his back from the cop and started to drive away

**Sorry for the short part but I had no idea what to write XD so anyways go and check out my other fanfics! =D bye!**


	5. Roxannes appartment

** HELLO EVERYONE! lolz its me sean again Decided to make another part and if u c any spelling mistakes srry im on a tiny ass laptop srsly the keyboard is increadibly small. lol anyways thank all of the reviews got 4 =D anyways on with the chapter. Also During this chapter I was listining to queen BEST BAND EVAR!!! also tried to make this chapter long. lolz anyways enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Johnny had just made it to Roxannes apartment, he turned off his bike and ran up the stairs towards her door.

"_Im finally here, I lost the cops a while ago but I still need to watch what I do." _Johnny thought

Johnny raised his hand and made it into a fist he was a little hesitant at first but he took his fist and knocked it against the door *Knock Knock* He heard a crah from inside.

"God damnit!" Johnny heard someone yell,"Hold on just a second!" He heard a gathering of glass and opening of a trash bin. Then footsteps came closer to the door and it finally swung open and they met eye to eye.

"Johnny?" Roxanne said questioningly ,"What are you doing here? Don't you realize how late it is?"

"Yeah, sorry about that but Roxanne I need a place to stay," Johnny said

"Why whats wrong with your place?" Roxanne questioned.

"Have you been watching the news lately?" Johnny asked

"No I haven't, TV's out, Johnny is everything alright? Has something happened?"

"Yes, im being chased by the police im probably the most wanted man in the US right now." He replied

She gasped," Johnny, tell me what happened"

"Its Hideo, I accedentally killed him, accually its more like ghost rider killed him."

"I used pendance stare on him and he died."

Roxanne started to back away, thinking that this was just a dream and she would wake up any second from this horrible nightmare.

"No.... No! Its not true what happened to him?!" Roxanne worried.

'HE'S DEAD ROXANNE!" Johnny screamed and then he started to cry.

"Johnny i'm sorry," She replied " Come on in please dont want you to freeze to death".

Johnny wiped the tears from his eyes and walked inside. Roxanne shut the door from behind him and went to get him some blankets, meanwhile johnny figured out where he wanted to sleep, the couch was perfect. Roxanne walked back in with the blankets and said "So is this where you want to sleep? Ok i'll get right on it there's food in the fridge you must be starving".

"Thank you, Roxanne." Johnny went to the fridge and got himself something. He had a ham sadwitch with cheese after he ate he went on the couch and instanly fell asleep....

**Thanks 4 reading every1 Hope u ejoyed the longer chapter I spent awhile working on it and also for this Im gonna try ad make this a JohnnyxRoxanne story so plZ read and review! i have finals this week how fun lol ill try and get anotherpart up this week look out for it!**


	6. The omelette

**Hello again everyone! Im at the library right now lol Been working on my bio study guide the questions are 3 EFFING PAGES LONG! lol I finished the first one anyways R&R please enjoy and give me ideas! lol for what you want to happen. Also During this I was listining to Micheal Buble' lolz Hes an amazing singer**

**Chapter 6**

Johnny woke up the next morning to the sound of a frying pan sizziling with oil. Roxanne had gotten up early to make it. Johnny put on his pants and shirt and walked over to the kitchen to see what she was making.

"Morning Johnny, how did you sleep?" Roxanne asked

"Slept alright, what about yourself?"

"Pretty good, I decided to make you some breakfast some nice eggs and bacon, soud good?" Roxanne said caringly

"Yeah, thank you Roxanne," Johnny took the plate of nice looking eggs and bacon and sat down and waited for Roxanne to finish making her's. She looked over to him and opened her mouth to start talking," Hey, Johnny do you know how tovmake an omellete?" **(dont know how to spell that lolz) **Roxanne asked," I want one and ive never learned how to make it."

"Yeah, I learned it from my old man," Johnny got up and approached the fridge and grabbed 3 eggs , cracked them open and put them in a bowl **(Just a side note this is how I was taught to make an omelette im not sure if its right) **"Ok, so what you need to do is grab a fork and mix up these eggs until the yolks have been broken."

Roxanne did what he said, she grabbed the fork from the silverware drawer and started to beat the eggs. As Roxanne started the beating she went too fast and got some on herself and they laughed together. Roxanne continued to stir and beat then she decided to turn on the radio before she continued and turned it to the jazz station. Micheal Buble' just started his song "save the last dance for me" as Micheal was singing Johnny and Roxanne continued the ommelete. "Ok,next what you need to do next is pour the eggs into the pan and wait."Johnny said

Roxanne put her hand on the bowl and Johnny put his hand on her's. They lifted the bowl and Johnny showed her how to pour it corectly Roxanne blushed a little bit as they poured it. They waited for a few minutes and when the omelette looked ready Johnny showed her what to do next. "Ok so what we need to do now is take this spatula and put it under the omellette and wait a sec. What did you want? Cheese for sure any vegtables or meat?"

"Some ham and roast beef, that would be good thanks," Roxanne said

Johnny took the meats and put them aside. First, he put on the cheese on one side and then the meat, and finally more cheese on top of the meat. "Ok, Roxanne grab the spatula." Roxanne did what he said and grabbed it. Johnny put his hand on her's and showed her the closing technique for an omelette. Roxanne and Johny both blushed but niether noticed. Johnny then showed her how to do it and took it off the pan.

"There you go, now you know how to make an omelette." Johnny stated

"Thank you Johnny! THis looks good!" Roxanne stated excitingly," Thanks alot!"

"Yeah, shall we go and eat?" Johnny asked

"Yeah Johnny lets go."

They both sat down at the table and began to eat. It was the most perfect breakfast ever.....

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'll try and update again soon got 2 parts to put up tonight. Anyways R&R! If you have ideas for the story their welcome flamers are not, thanks!**


End file.
